


The Son Of My Stepfather

by FoxCatcher33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Art, Comedy, Drama, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Girl Power, Girl Saves Boy, Gossip Girl References, High School, Humor, Indie Music, Inspired by Music, Las Vegas, London, Love, Manhattan, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Music, New York, New York City, Novel, Novelization, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Party, Porn with Feelings, Private School, Problems, Ratings: R, References to Drugs, Relationship Problems, Road Trips, Romance, Series, Story Arc, Suspense, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCatcher33/pseuds/FoxCatcher33
Summary: My name is Rosaly and I live in London, or at least I lived. When my mom marries again I am obliged to come back to New York, and when everything seemed like pure hell, he entered in my life, Emmet, the son of my stepfather.





	The Son Of My Stepfather

**Author's Note:**

> I am new at this site, just tell me if you like my work :) Also, sorry for my bad english, not my native languge.

I rush with my black suitcase through the airport floor. In my hands I got a frapuccino from Starbucks, I wear a cream robe and my bulky reddish-brown hair is combed in a ponytail. Also, I wear a pair of sunglasses, I don't know why exactly but londoners seem to use sunglasses even in closed ambients. In the same hand I have my frapuccino, I hold my iphone 7, talking to my friend, Lola.

\- I don't know why I have to go back home! - I said - It's like the seventh time my mom's get married and I will have to stand this awful new stepfather. I was doing great living in London, Lola, I don't know why she have to take that away from me. When I get my own job I am going to get back here.

She laughs from the other side.

\- You know I am going to miss you, right, Rosaly?

\- Me too. - I said, almost crying - I didn't want to say goodbye.

\- Hey, you're gonna come back, right? Stay a while in New York and come back to London as soon as you can. I promise you it will be faster than you imagine. - She is always so good to calm me down.

\- I hope so. I passing through to the customs now, I will have to hang up. 

\- Good trip!

I turned off my cell phone. A man with a metal detector came to me and the equipment started beeping.

\- Do you have any metal objects with you? - He asked.

\- Yeah. - I took off my silver chain.

He passed and the thing started beeping again. Now I took off my titanium bracelet. It beeped again. Shit, how many metal thing was I carrying? Now is my belt, that I was using in a red skinny pants.

\- Take off your belt, please. - The man said. 

\- What? Really?! - I complained - Do you want to see me naked? Is that it?

\- No one is going to get naked in here. - Said the man taking a deep breath. - But you are going to take off your belt as I said.

\- Oh yeah? And if I don't what are you going to do? Call the security?

Why did I have to make this question? Fifteen minutes later I was locked up in a small room that the airport security put me in. I looked at my watch. 9:00 pm. Great, my flight was at 10:00 pm. Great, I smiled, if they left me locked up in this room for a great amount of time I would lose my flight, and I wouldn't have to go back to New York. Ten minutes went by and a security woman entered the room with my passport in hands.

 - Your dad is a famous neurosurgeon here in London, isn't he? - She asked, giving my passport back. - He operated a great friend of mine, Ablisa, send kudos to him.

\- Is that all? - I asked in shock - Aren't you going to investigate me or something like this? I can be dangerous. I can be from ISIS, I can hava a bomb in my suitcase, have you already checked that?

The woman started laughing, for my surprise.

\- We inspected your suitcase, there is nothing there, you are free to go.

I got up slowly, saying goodbye to the woman, that handed my suitcase back to me. I was going to take that flight, I was already aceppting that. There was no way to avoid it. At least it was a executive flight, which was a way better.

I got in the flight and sat at my reclined leather armchair. That was it... I was going back to New York. I put my headphones and listen to a smooth upbeat indie song, I just intended to sleep during the whole thing. I was feeling so sad that I only woke up when the airplane took off. I looked over the window at my right, everything was dark, except from the lights on the airplane landing strip. I closed my eyes again... goodbye London. Everything I could think of was how I would like to go back as soon as possible (and I was only 5 minutes away from London).

I slept through the rest of the trip. I only woke up when the airplane was landing. Hello, New York, it's been a while.

I got off the plane and the first thing I noticed was the sultry weather, compared to London. I stopped by a cafeteria and just spent some time there, hoping time would freeze, or maybe I would woke up at London again, next to my father, my favorite person in the world. New York brought me so many unpleasent memories, it was the worst... but still, there I was, with no turning back.

I went to London when I was only 15, so I didn't know my mom's new apartment. She married a rich guy, so I guessed it would be a big and expensive apartment in Manhattan, and I was right. I get off the cab and I see this gigantic building that looks like a mix between an ancient greek ruin and a Art Deco motel (that's the best way I can explain this thing, honestly.)

\- Martha. She is my mom. - I said to the doorman at the big and luxurious building's entrance.

The doorman confirmed and opened the doors to me. I passed through the big hall, it was so fancy, it looked like a resort. How rich was this guy, after all? I entered on a golden elevator and pressed the number 24, it was the top floor, where my mother lived.

When I got to the floor the door was already opened, I walked in, slowly. My mother was cooking something at the kitchen. The living room was enormous, I can't even describe it properly. A 4K tv was hanging on the wall, surounded by big mirrors. The balcony... the balcony was gigantic, it was bigger than my bedroom in London.

\- Rosaly! - She came running in my direction and hugged me.

I was static. I hadn't seen her for so long.

\- Come take a look at your bedroom, I prepared for you.

She lead me through a big hallway till a violet bedroom, with a king size bed and a decoration that would be proper if I was 5 years old. The room wasn't ugly, actually it was kind of cute, I was just not so excited by being there.

\- So? You like it? - She asked me.

I didn't answer, I just froze like a rock taking a good look at my bedroom like it was a strange piece of art. It was a beautiful bedroom, but it wasn't in London, where my father and my friends were.

\- You didn't like it? - She asked, looking to my apatic face.

\- Mom how do you want me to like it? And I am not talking about the bedroom. I don't see you for two year, you haven't even bothered calling me in London, to like, ask me how things were. And now you make me go back to New York like suddenly you started caring? How do you want me to like it? I made a whole life in London, not in here! 

\- Don't say that, Rosaly! - She screamed. - I always carred for you.

\- Oh, you did? That was not the way I perceved things. You forgot my last birthday! You couldn't even remember something as simple as that. I bet you don't even know my birthday date. You just have to look in the fucking Facebook. I bet you don't even know how old I am. 

\- Of course I know. - She said, looking at me like she was about to cry. I wasn't feeling sorry for her, what she was doing to me was unfair.

\- How old am I? - I asked her, in a challenging manner.

\- You have 16, Rosaly!

I started laughing foolishly, but deep inside I just wanted to cry, I just wanted to cry untill I died. I felt a lump in my throat, trying not to cry next to my mom. She didn't deserved my tears.

\- I have 17! - I shouted - Fucking 17 years old! You don't even know this! How do you want me to like living with you? Since this is my bedroom now, just get the fuck out of here.

I didn't imagine she was going to do that. She slaped me in the face. It hurted. Her heavy hand left a red mark at my pale cheeks.

\- Ungreatful. - She said, closing the door behind her.

I felt relifed that she left, because at that moment the tears started dropping through my face. I was not just crying, I was sobbing. I took off my cream robe tainted by London's rain and I was just using a white t-shirt and red pants now. I jumped in my new bed and cried with my face pressed against my good smelling pillow.

My mom had just slapped me, and it hurted a lot. My pillow was just getting soaked by my tears. My friends were all in London, my father was there. I started thinking about my father and it made me cry even more. I loved him. He was so lovable with me, he carred... but his heart was too soft, so when my mom begged to him for me to goback to New York, it was exactly what he did. I had to call my father and tell him I couldn't live there, with my witch mother and her awful new boyfriend. Her last boyfriend was a drunk prick, who used to say the wortest things to me. Just thinking about going through this type of abuse again... was so painful, it made me cry even more. Shit. Fuck this douche, he is in the past now.

I remembered my group of friends from the drama club, Lola, William... The London rain. It wasn't fair, it simpy was not fair. I was ripped out from my life to come back to a place I didn't even wanted to live.

I could not stop crying. How there were so many tears left? I should be dryed inside after everything I dropped. I could fill the whole Hudson river with my tears.

I called my father. I could not handle it anymore. When his warm voice sounded from the other side of the line, I felt reliefed.

\- Dad... - I started.

\- Hey, Rosaly. How was your trip? Everything went alright?

\- Yep... - I said.

\- What's going on? Are you... crying?

\- Yes - I said softly - Please, dad, I need to come back, I can't live in here anymore.

\- What happened? - He asked.

\- I don't want to stay here... please... I'm not welcomed.

\- Rosaly... Hang on. You promissed to me you would stay strong and try your best. I know it is going to be hard at first, but it's going to get easier after a while. But if whitin two months it continues to be hard I will put you in a plane back to London, ok?

\- Ok... - I said.

I hang up.

Two months. I just had to hang on for two months. Maybe it would not be that hard. The tears started drying, when I heard the door of my bedroom being opened. I stayed with my face pressed against my pillow, I didn't want anyone to see me crying.

\- What? - I asked, bothered. Thinking it was my mother.

\- I... thought about bringing you this.

It was a masculine voice, but it wasn't my mother's new boyfriend because it was a teenage voice. I took my head off the pillow and looked to my side.

He was with a bowl in his hands and...

He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen in my life. He was tall, using a grey sweater, his hair were dark-brown and straight, combed in a beautiful looking tuft. His eyebrows were thick lineate, his eyes were light green and his mouth... simply beautiful, it was like it was sculped in marble, he had a shy grin, showing his perfect teeth. His arms were muscular and pronounced in his tight sweater.

Who was he?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
